Keinginan Terbesar
by Irinaa27
Summary: Blaze menemukan keinginan terbesarnya saat ia hendak bermain monopoli. Berhasilkah ia memenuhi keinginannya yang sebenarnya gak penting-penting amet itu? /No power, no aliens, OOC, AU, siblings!BoboiboyElemental/ Review, please?


**_Warning!_**

 _Typo(s) bertebaran, OOC (ini pasti), humor receh, dll._

 _No power, no alien, AU, siblings!BoboiboyElementals, 15 y.o!ElementalSiblings_

 _Membaca ini bisa menyebabkan kebelet boker, muntah, diare, gagal jantung, diabetes, kanker pita suara, struk, dan lain-lain._

 _Jangan makan dan minum sambil baca FF ini!_

 ** _Resiko ditanggung sendiri!_**

 _Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Monsta. Gempa boleh buat saya gak? *dilempar komputer sama kru monsta*_

 _Genre: Humor, family_ _, drama (dikit)_

 _Rating:_ _T_

 _FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa FF la_ _innya._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taufan dan Blaze duduk di sofa sambil menggerutu. Berkali-kali mereka menyebut nama 'Kak Hali' dan kata-kata 'sialan', 'kampret', 'macan', dan lain-lain.

Wah, wah. Kenapa ya?

Rupanya, Halilintar baru saja menjatuhkan hukuman kepada kedua adiknya itu. Bukan hukuman biasa, bukan dipukul atau hukuman semacam itu. Mau tau hukumannya?

Taufan dan Blaze dikurung di dalam kamar mandi.

 ** _GELAP-GELAPAN_**.

(Di _bold_ , _italic_ , dan _underline_ biar greget.)

Tentu saja Taufan dan Blaze menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan brutal. Sudah gelap-gelapan, pengap, mereka jadi basah.

Akhirnya karena Halilintar dan Ice tidak tahan dengan suara teriakan mereka berdua yang sudah melebihi suara teriakan Papa Zola, guru matematika mereka — yang teriakannya mirip dengan cewek itu — digandakan 100 kali. Sesaat, mereka pikir, mereka tuli. Tapi, syukurlah, telinga mereka berhasil diselamatkan.

Sebenarnya karena bantuan dari Gempa juga sih. Anak dengan iris emas tersebut membujuk Halilintar supaya mengeluarkan mereka berdua. Akhirnya Taufan dan Blaze pun dikeluarkan setelah berada di dalam kamar mandi selama 3 jam — selama itu jugalah teriakan nista mereka terdengar sampai ke luar rumah. Padahal Halilintar ingin sekali mengurung mereka sampai besok pagi. Mereka benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Gempa.

" _Dasar kakak kedjam._ "

Ohhh, jangan salah, anak muda. Halilintar tidak sekejam itu kok. Lagipula, Taufan dan Blaze benar-benar pantas mendapatkannya.

Siapa suruh mereka diam-diam masuk ke kamar Halilintar lalu menjatuhkan _handphone_ -nya yang kemudian tidak bisa dinyalakan lagi. Dasar anak-anak kurang kerjaan.

Thorn dan Solar? Beruntung sekali mereka sedang tidak berada di rumah sekarang. Mereka pergi menginap di rumah teman mereka. Mungkin akan pulang nanti malam atau besok.

Balik lagi ke Taufan dan Blaze yang masih ngambek setelah kejadian tadi.

"Haihh... Badanku sakit semua," keluh Taufan. Itu bukan hal yang aneh mengingat dirinya seperti cacing kepanasan yang dipanggang untuk disajikan menjadi cacing panggang saat dikurung di kamar mandi.

"Sama, kak," ujar Blaze.

Mereka lemas seperti habis ditolak oleh doi yang dengan kejamnya membuat hati mereka hancur berkeping-keping.

Gempa yang sedang mengelap piring tersenyum kecil melihat kakak dan adiknya yang paling ceria dan ribut di rumah tiba-tiba kalem seperti Ice. Gempa bisa melihatnya dari dapur karena ruangan tersebut terhubung dengan ruang keluarga tempat Taufan dan Blaze duduk.

' _Jarang-jarang rumah jadi tenang seperti ini,_ ' batin Gempa.

"Ada coklat di kulkas. Aku baru beli kemarin," kata Gempa dengan suara yang agak keras supaya saudaranya itu bisa mendengarnya.

Sontak, Taufan dan Blaze langsung menengok ke Gempa dengan muka bahagia seperti telah mendapatkan hati gebetan yang akhirnya peka setelah bertahun-tahun.

Dalam hitungan detik, Taufan dan Blaze sudah berada di depan kulkas, mencari coklat. Setelah menemukan barang yang mereka inginkan, dengan segera mereka membawanya ke ruang keluarga untuk dimakan. Bahkan mereka lupa menutup pintu kulkasnya lagi.

Gempa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Dia menutup pintu kulkasnya kembali lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Taufan dan Blaze langsung ceria kembali setelah selesai memakan coklat tersebut.

"Kak, main yuk!" ajak Blaze.

"Boleh! Tapi main apa?"

Sesaat, mereka memikirkan permainan apa yang harus mereka mainkan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan mereka.

"Monopoli saja yuk! Udah lama kita gak main itu!" usul Taufan yang tentu saja disambut baik oleh Blaze.

"Oke, aku ambil kotaknya ya," jawab Blaze lalu melesat ke dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali dengan membawa kotak tipis lebar bertuliskan 'MONOPOLI' besar-besar di atasnya.

Saat mereka sedang mempersiapkan permainan tersebut, Ice melewati mereka

"Yo! Ice! Mau ikut main gak?" tanya Blaze. Ice berhenti berjalan lalu menengok ke arahnya.

"Main...apa...?" tanya Ice dengan muka mengantuk.

"Monopoli! Ikut ya?"

"Baiklah... Aku...ikut..."

Ice duduk di sisi papan monopoli yang masih kosong.

Blaze dengan semangat membagi-bagikan uang monopoli kepada Taufan, Ice dan dirinya.

"Siapa yang jalan duluan nih?" tanya Taufan.

"Hompimpa aja!" jawab Blaze. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke tengah-tengah mereka. Taufan dan Ice mengikutinya.

"Hompimpa alaiyum gambreng! Mak Ijah pake baju rombeng! Makannya nasi goreng! Masaknya dioseng-oseng!"

"Yash! Aku jalan duluan ya!" seru Blaze senang.

Taufan dan Ice saling bertatap-tatapan. Taufan menatapnya semangat sedangkan Ice menatapnya malas.

"Suit!"

Taufan; batu.

Ice; batu.

"Suit!"

Taufan; gunting.

Ice; gunting.

"Suit!"

Taufan; kertas.

Ice; kertas.

"Suit!"

Taufan; batu.

Ice; batu.

"IIH! Ini kenapa sama terus?!" teriak Taufan frustasi. Ice tetap memasang wajah datarnya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Coba ulang lagi!"

Taufan mengangguk mendengar perkataan Blaze. Dia menatap Ice tajam. Berharap dapat memenangkan permainan kecil mereka.

"Suit!"

Taufan; gunting.

Ice; batu.

"Aku...menang..." Ice mendeklarkan kemenangannya dengan suara serak.

"Cih! Aku kalah! Gak pa pa lah, yang penting main!" ujar Taufan.

"Oke! Aku kocok dadu ya!" Blaze mengambil kedua dadu yang tadinya berada di atas papan permainan.

Tiba-tiba, Blaze merasakan sesuatu. Raut mukanya berubah. Gerakan tangannya mengocok dadu pun berhenti.

"Ehh? Kenapa, Blaze?" tanya Taufan bingung.

Blaze mengabaikan pertanyaan Taufan. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak mendengarnya.

Dia merasakan ada gejolak di dalam dirinya yang ingin keluar. Seolah-olah, gejolak tersebut berkata, "KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI BANGS*T!"

Blaze berusaha menahannya. Tapi apa daya, gejolak tersebut terus meminta keluar. Ia mulai merasakan hasrat yang membuatnya menjatuhkan dadu dari tangannya. Dia memiliki keinginan terbesar saat itu juga. Keinginan terbesar yang harus dipenuhi saat itu juga.

"Kak...Blaze...kenapa...?" tanya Ice bingung. Tak biasanya Blaze seperti ini.

Pertanyaan Ice tak dijawab. Kakak kembarnya ini tetap mematung di tempat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Blaze langsung melesat meninggalkan Taufan dan Ice yang kebingungan. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain kebingungan.

"Itu si Blaze kenapa?" tanya Taufan. Dia bingung sekarang. Kenapa Blaze meninggalkan mereka?

"Aku...tak...tau... Kita...susul...dia...saja..." jawab Ice. Mereka berdua meninggalkan papan permainan yang akhirnya terkacangi begitu saja.

Taufan dan Ice mengikuti arah Blaze berlari. Mereka menemukan ruangan dengan pintu tertutup. Toilet.

"Ohh, paling si Blaze kebelet. Pantes aja mukanya kayak nahan berak gitu. Balik aja yuk," ucap Taufan.

"Tapi...kak...toiletnya..."

"Toiletnya kenapa?" tanya Taufan sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Bukannya...dari...kemarin...toiletnya—"

Blaze membuka pintu toilet dengan wajah beringas.

"INI KENAPA GAK BISA DIPAKE TOILETNYAAAAA?!"

"—rusak..."

Taufan menepuk jidatnya. "Oh iya, kemarin rusak gara-gara si Thorn!"

"AAAAA! INI GIMANA GUE BOKERNYA?!" Blaze mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Taufan panik. Blaze panik. Ice biasa aja.

Taufan lari ke kiri. Blaze lari ke depan. Ice diam di tempat.

Taufan nahan nafas. Blaze nahan berak. Ice menghela nafas.

Ok, ini gak penting-penting amet.

"Ini kenapa?" tanya seseorang dengan nada dingin.

Sontak, semuanya menengok. Halilintar menatap mereka heran sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Itu si Blaze kebelet berak. Tapi kemaren kan toiletnya rusak, kak. Jadi dia gitu deh," jawab Taufan sambil menunjuk Blaze yang sedang guling-gulingan di lantai nahan berak.

Halilintar menghela nafasnya. Nahan boker kok sambil guling-guling?

"Yaahh, mau gimana lagi? Thorn kepeleset kemarin sebelum dia berangkat nginep di rumah temennya. Mesinnya rusak ketendang kakinya kan?"

Taufan dan Ice manggut-manggut. Tapi melihat Blaze yang sepertinya bener-bener harus BAB, mereka jadi bingung sendiri.

"Si Blaze kayaknya gak bisa tahan lagi deh. Liat aja sekarang, Blaze manjat tiang tangga sambil nahan berak gitu." Taufan kan jadi kasihan melihatnya.

"Tapi...kamar...mandinya...kan...rusak... Mau...panggil...tukang...sekarang...?" usul Ice.

Halilintar mengangguk. "Aku telpon tukangnya dulu. Kalian urusin si Blaze ya." Setelah itu, Halilintar pergi menuju ruang keluarga untuk menelpon.

Lagi-lagi, Taufan dan Ice saling berpandangan. Jujur, mereka bingung cara menangani Blaze yang sedang nahan berak.

Pertanyaannya, kok bisa si Blaze tiba-tiba mau berak. Gak mungkin kan coklat yang ia dan Taufan makan sebelum main sudah dicerna dan siap dikeluarkan? Gak mungkin, ah. Belum ada juga 1 jam. Si Taufan gak mau berak tuh.

Jangan tanya author alias Irinaa. Irinaa yang bikin cerita ini aja bingung. Mungkin ketika Blaze dikurung di kamar mandi, aura-aura kebelet berak merasuki badan Blaze. Jadinya dia kebelet berak deh sekarang. Irinaa nulis ini kok ikut kebelet berak juga ya?

Aduh, lupakan.

Kini, kedua tangan Blaze meremas pan— aduh, sepertinya bahasa ehempantatehem terlalu kasar, kita ganti bokong saja.

Kini, kedua tangan Blaze meremas bokongnya sendiri dengan kedua kaki yang menjepit tiang penyangga rumah mereka dengan muka nahan berak.

Taufan dan Ice kan jadi _ilfil_ liatnya.

"HUAAAA! INI SAMPAI KAPAN GUE HARUS NAHAN BOKER?!" jerit Blaze nista.

Taufa dan Ice _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Nih, makan _Zneakers_!" ujar Taufan sambil mengulurkan _Zneakers_ ke Blaze.

Raut muka Blaze berubah. "Kenapa?"

"Lo rese kalau nahan berak."

Ice yang lebih waras daripada mereka berdua langsung menengahi. "Kalau...Kak...Blaze...makan...Zneakers...bukannya...jadi...tambah...mau...BAB...?"

Taufan dan Blaze berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Ice. Adik mereka yang satu ini kalau ngomong lamaaaaaa banget. Apalagi kalau kalimatnya panjang, kan bosen nunggunya.

Setelah 10 detik lebih, Taufan dan Blaze berhasil mencerna perkataan Ice. Wajah cengo mereka digantikan ekspresi mereka semula.

"Iya juga ya. Ya udah, Blaze, lain kali aku kasih." Taufan kembali mengantongi _Zneakers_ -nya. Blaze yang tadi ingin sekali makan _Zneakers_ cemberut.

Wajah cemberut Blaze hilang setelah mengingat kembali alasan ia memanjat tiang penyangga rumahnya sendiri. Ia kembali teriak-teriak nista.

"AAAAAAAAA! GUE MAU BOKER! CEPET— ADUH!" Blaze menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya melempar majalah padanya. Dia menemukan Halilintar sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Gak usah teriak-teriak gaje deh lo," ujar Halilintar dengan wajah datar.

Taufan mengambil majalah yang dilempar Halilintar. Majalah _Femihna_.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAK HALI BACA MAJALAH WANITA?!" teriak Taufan.

Blaze seketika melupakan masalah bokernya. "Hah?"

Blaze menghampiri Taufan untuk melihat majalah tersebut. Ternyata benar saudara-saudara! Majalah tersebut bertuliskan 'femihna' besar-besar dengan Ketih Peri sebagai model cover! Omaigat! Apakah ini rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan Halilintar?

Taufan dan Blaze menoleh pelan-pelan untuk melihat Halilintar. Mereka syok mengetahui bahwa kakak sulung mereka yang garang itu membaca majalah khusus wanita.

Dalam hitungan detik, Taufan dan Blaze mendapatkan benjol di atas kepalanya. Halilintar menatap mereka tajam.

"SIAPA BILANG ITU PUNYE GUE?! ITU PUNYA EKSKUR PECINTA LINGKUNGAN TAU! BUAT DI DAUR ULANG!" seru Halilintar sambil mengambil balik majalah yang berada di tangan Taufan.

Halilintar mengatur nafasnya sebentar sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Berurusan dengan kedua adiknya yang _pe'a_ ini dapat memperpendek umurnya. "Tukangnya bentar lagi dateng. Dia katanya naik—"

Ucapan Halilintar terhenti ketika mendengar suara kibasan angin dan suara mesin di luar sana. Kencang sekali.

Halilintar dan Taufan keluar untuk memastikan benda apa itu. Setelah keluar, mereka langsung dikejutkan dengan pemandangan sebuah helikopter diatas teras rumah mereka dan seorang pemuda ehemtampanehem di dalamnya.

"Selamat siang. Betul ini kediaman Boboiboy?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan suara yang agak keras untuk mengalahkan suara helikopter tersebut.

Halilintar dan Taufan cengo melihat pemandangan tersebut. Mereka berdua mengangguk perlahan.

Pemuda dengan rambut ungu tersebut melompat dari helikopternya dan mendarat dengan aman damai sentosa di teras rumah mereka. Dia memakai baju seragam bernuansa abu-abu.

"Kalian memesan tukang untuk membenarkan toilet kalian kan? Perkenalkan nama saya Kaizo," ujar pemuda tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk salaman.

Halilintar menyambut uluran tangannya. "Halilintar."

"Jadi kau yang menelpon, huh?" Kaizo membalikan badannya untuk melihat helikopter tersebut. Kaizo memberi gestur 'ok' lalu helikopter tersebut terbang meninggalkan mereka.

"Nah, sekarang mana toilet kalian yang rusak itu?"

 ** _— Keinginan Terbesar —_**

Kaizo kini tengah memeriksa toilet tersebut. Keempat Boboiboy berunding selagi Kaizo melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Dia...datang...ke...sini...naik...helikopter...?"

Taufan mengangguk.

"AAAAAAA! CEPETAAANNNN! GUE UDAH GAK TAHAN NIH!"

Ice cukup terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Tapi ia berusaha mengondisikan mukanya untuk tetap kalem.

"Dia bilang sih mau naik helikopter di telpon. Tapi aku gak percaya, eh ternyata beneran," ujar Halilintar.

"Apa...kalian...yakin...dia...bisa...membetulkan...toiletnya...?"

"ULULULULULULULULULULU PUJA KERANG AJAIIIIBBBBB!" Blaze masih teriak-teriak nista dan sekarang dia lagi sujud berkali-kali di lantai dengan muka nahan berak.

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Ice menengok ke Kaizo. Terlihat sang pemuda tersebut sedang menempelkan telinganya ke toilet duduk mereka. Kaizo terlihat seperti sedang mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh benda mati tersebut.

"Ohhh, begitu kejadiannya. Sabar ya, aku tau perasaanmu kok." Sekarang nampak Kaizo sedang mengelus-elus toilet duduk tersebut.

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Ice mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin." Halilintar menghela nafasnya.

"ULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULULU!" Blaze masih sembah-sujud di belakang trio Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu, ini si Blaze gimana?" Taufan menunjuk Blaze dengan jempolnya.

"Apa...dia...numpang...di...toilet...tetangga...aja?"

"Kurasa jangan. Kita tak mungkin membawanya ke tetangga dengan kondisi seperti itu."

Mereka bertiga menengok ke Blaze. Kini Blaze tidak memanjat tiang rumah mereka lagi. Tapi kini Blaze berteriak, "ULULULULULULU!", berkali-kali — diselipi kata-kata, "PUJA KERANG AJAIB!" — dengan muka nahan berak sambil sujud berkali-kali. Kadang ia meremas bokongnya untuk menahan supaya _benda_ itu tidak keluar.

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Ice mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Mereka bertiga menghela nafas kasar. Mungkin kapan-kapan mereka akan membawa adiknya yang _hyperactive_ itu ke RSJ.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gempa ke mana? Kok dia gak ada?" tanya Halilintar.

Taufan dan Ice saling berpandangan.

"SASAGEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Tadi dia ada di dapur sih lagi ngelap piring. Gak tau sekarang deh," jawab Taufan.

"Aku...gak...liat...Kak...Gempa...seharian...hari...ini," ujar Ice.

"Itu karena kamu tidur seharian," celetuk Halilintar.

"SASAGEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dia lagi di kamarnya mungkin," ujar Taufan.

"Harusnya minimal dia keluar dari kamarnya lalu mencari tau apa yang terjadi," ujar Halilintar sambil menatap Blaze.

Taufan dan Ice membenarkan perkataan kakak sulung mereka itu setelah melihat suasana rumah mereka yang benar-benar berisik hanya karena satu orang yang berteriak-teriak nista. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa berharap para tetangga mereka tidak berniat pindah jauh-jauh dari mereka setelah ini.

"TATAKAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Halilintar benar-benar tergoda untuk menonjok Blaze sekarang. Telinga mereka semua bisa terancam tuli setelah ini. Belum lagi kupingnya masih sakit akibat Taufan dan Blaze juga teriak-teriak nista sewaktu mereka berdua dikurung di kamar mandi.

Mereka bertiga teringat Kaizo yang _berusaha_ membetulkan toilet mereka. Mereka membalikan badan mereka untuk melihat sampai mana pemuda yang diyakini jones itu _bekerja_.

"Ya ampun~ Ini mah kurang kasih sayang, sini Kaizo cium!" Terlihat Kaizo sedang mencium-cium toilet duduk mereka. Dasar jorok.

Tunggu, bukannya seharusnya Kaizo membetulkan mesinnya? Kenapa dia hanya berkutat dengan toilet duduk mereka saja? Entahlah, hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tau.

Halilintar mendekati Kaizo diikuti oleh kedua saudara kembarnya. Ia memukul pintu toilet untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kaizo. Kaizo menoleh ke arahnya bingung.

"Ehem, maaf tapi pekerjaannya boleh dipercepat? Adik kami sepertinya benar-benar ingin—"

Kaizo langsung memotong perkataan Halilintar. "Sabar dulu, dek. Nih ya, saya kasih tau kalian. Toilet duduk kalian kurang kasih sayang tau gak? Dia curhat ke saya, katanya salah satu dari kalian sering banget BAB gak disiram."

Halilintar dan Ice langsung menatap Taufan tajam. Yang ditatap melihat ke arah lain pura-pura tidak tau.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kalian ini sebagai majikan toilet yang baik sudah jadi kewajiban kalian dong untuk menjaga kebersihan toilet duduk kalian. Kalian tuh harus menghargai yang namanya Hakz Azazi Toiletz 2017z."

Taufan memotong, "2017z? Kok ada 'z'?"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!"

"Iya, itu yang terjemahan punya. Dari bahasa Indonesia jadi bahasa gaulz Indonesia."

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Ice _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Kalian tuh harus ngelap permukan toilet duduk ini _minimal_ dua kali dan sehari. Habis itu, kalian juga cuma boleh pakai toilet duduk ini _maximal_ sepuluh kali dalam dua hari. Lalu toilet duduk itu gampang kesepian jadi dia harus diajak ngomong. Bla bla bla... Harus sering-sering dielus. Bla bla bla..." jelas Kaizo panjang lebar.

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Ice sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi ceramah Kaizo yang sebenarnya gak penting-penting amet.

"Kayaknya Kak Hali salah panggil tukang deh," bisik Taufan. Ice mengangguk pertanda setuju.

Halilintar menghela nafasnya kasar.

"PUJA PAHA UENOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! ULULULULULULULU!"

"Kasian tau gak sih toilet duduk itu. Tiap hari disodorinnya pantat kalian melulu. Dikira gak bau kali ya? Dia kan juga butuh kasih sayang. Bla bla bla... Bleh bleh bleh... Sakit tau gak? Bla bla bla..."

Kaizo tetap melanjutkan ceramahnya dengan tambahan _kuah_.

Taufan dan Ice harus berkali-kali mengelap wajah mereka yang terkena _kuah_ dari mulut Kaizo. Bahkan Halilintar berencana untuk luluran tujuh kali dengan tujuh merek lulur yang berbeda.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Halilintar yang garang itu suka luluran?

Ok, ini gak penting. Lanjut aja.

"Em, bang. Kita bener butuh toiletnya bang. Bisa dipercepat kan?" sela Halilintar.

"TEAM CHITOGEEEEEHHHHH! ULULULULULULULULU!"

Kaizo memasang muka sebal. "Iya deh, iya. Saya percepat. Tapi ingat yang tadi saya bilang ya."

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Ice menghela nafas lega. Mereka bertiga membalikan badan lalu keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

"I LOVE EMILIAAAAHHHHH! ULULULULULULULULU!"

"Jangan dibuka ya, ini supaya saya bisa fokus. _Ok_?" Setelah itu, Kaizo menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Ice hanya terdiam melihat pintu kamar mandi mereka ditutup.

"KAK GEMPAAAAAHHHH! TOLONG AKUUUUHHH!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh setelah mendengar Blaze menyebut nama Gempa. Mereka mendapati Gempa yang kebingungan — karena Blaze — dengan dua kantong belanja besar di tangannya.

"Ini Blaze kenapa?" tanyanya setelah melihat saudara-saudaranya yang lain ada di sana.

"Dia kebelet berak. Tapi toiletnya rusak karena Thorn kemarin. Jadinya Kak Hali nelpon tukang. Tuh tukangnya di dalem toilet," jelas Taufan.

"HUEEEEE! KAK GEMPA! AKU KEBEEEELLLLLEEEETTTTT!" Blaze malah bergelayutan pada Gempa.

Gempa kewalahan menghadapi Blaze, belum lagi dengan kantong plastik belanjaan besar di kedua tangannya.

"Habis dari mana?" tanya Halilintar. Dia mengambil barang belanjaan dari tangan Gempa.

"SIOMAAAAYYYYY~!"

"Swalayan. Ada beberapa bahan makanan yang habis," jawab Gempa.

Halilintar mengangguk lalu membawa barang belanjaan Gempa ke dapur. Blaze masih bergelayutan pada Gempa sambil berteriak-teriak nista.

"CAPCAAAAAAAAY!"

"Sejak kapan dia jadi seperti ini?" tanya Gempa pada saudaranya yang masih di situ.

"Sejak dia tau kalau toiletnya rusak."

Gempa jadi kasihan pada saudara-saudaranya.

"FUYUNGHAAAAAAAAIIIIIII~!"

Mendengar teriakan nista Blaze, Taufan dan Ice jadi laper.

"Kak...Taufan...ada... _Zneakers_...kan...tadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ice, Taufan teringat dengan _Zneakers_ yang ia kantongi tadi. Dia merogoh kantong celananya lalu mengeluarkan dua _Zneakers_. Dia memberikan salah satunya ke Ice. Ice dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Gempa sweatdrop melihat bisa-bisanya mereka makan di saat-saat seperti ini. Taufan melihat adik kembarnya itu lalu menawarkannya _Zneakers_. "Mau gak? Aku masih ada." Gempa menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dia sudah makan bakso satu porsi tadi.

Blaze yang melihat Taufan dan Ice makan _Zneakers_ hanya bisa ngiler. Dia sangat menginginkan makan _snack_ coklat itu. Tapi dengan kondisinya yang sekarang tak mungkin kan?

Halilintar kembali dari dapur. Dia geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan saudara-saudaranya itu. Masa makan di saat-saat begini sih?

Tunggu, ada yang aneh. Sudah lebih dari 10 detik Halilintar geleng-geleng, kok belum berhenti?

"Em, Kak Hali kenapa?" tanya Gempa pada Taufan dan Ice.

"SARI ROTIIIIIII!"

"Entah, aku juga gak tau. Kok dia geleng-geleng terus sih," jawab Taufan.

"ROTIIIII, SARI ROTIIIIIII!"

Ice hanya memasang muka datar sambil makan _Zneakers_.

Sepuluh detik lagi berlalu, Halilintar masih geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kak Hali lagi senam ibu hamil kali ya?" tanya Taufan khawatir.

"NENENET! NENENENET!"

"Tapi kan Kak Hali bukan ibu hamil," jawab Gempa.

Ice sudah mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya untuk merekam Halilintar.

Sepuluh detik lagi berlalu, entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Halilintar masih geleng-geleng kepala.

"ETA TERANGKAN LAAAAH!"

Belum lagi ditambah dengan Blaze yang masih teriak-teriak nista.

"Kak Hali kenapa sih?!" Taufan berseru takut.

Gempa ikut ketakutan. Tidak mungkin kan kakak sulungnya ini kerasukan arwah geleng-geleng?

"TUNG TANG TUNG! TUNG TANG TUNG!"

Ice lama-lama ikut takut juga.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara gedoran dari kamar mandi. Taufan, Gempa, dan Ice mendekati pintu kamar mandi mereka itu.

"Kenapa, bang?" tanya Taufan.

"INI KENAPA PINTUNYA KAGAK BISA DIBUKA?!"

 _Uh-oh_.

"Gak bisa dibuka?" tanya Gempa bingung. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Pintu kamar mandi kita kan gak boleh kekunci! Inget gak waktu itu Kak Taufan kejebak di dalam karena ngunci pintunya?"

"ETA TERANGKANLAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh! Kuncinya rusak kan gara-gara itu? Jadi gak boleh dikunci lagi? Aduh, lupa ingetin ke tukangnya tadi!"

"JADI INI PINTU KAGAK BISA KEBUKA?!" Kaizo berteriak panik di dalam.

Kaizo panik. Taufan panik. Gempa panik. Ice bengong. Blaze masih teriak-teriak nista. Halilintar masih geleng-geleng.

Kaizo teriak-teriak. Taufan makin panik. Gempa berusaha tenang. Ice masih bengong. Blaze masih teriak-teriak nista. Halilintar makin kenceng gelengannya.

Kaizo gedor-gedor pintu. Taufan rapalin mantra. Gempa _sweatdrop_. Ice tersadar dari lamunannya. Blaze tetep teriak-teriak nista. Halilintar sekarang ngangguk-ngangguk kenceng kayak gitaris band—

Tunggu. Kayaknya narasi di atas familiar.

Gak pa-pa deh. Lanjut aja.

"Kenapa?"

Taufan, Gempa, dan Ice sontak menengok. Mereka mendapati kakak sulung mereka sedang menatap mereka bingung. Berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan YME sudah mengusir arwah yang merasuki Halilintar tadi.

"Ini tukangnya kekunci di dalem kak," jawab Gempa.

"Lah, kok bisa?" Belum sempat adik kembarnya itu menjawab, dia sudah menemukan jawabannya. "Oh iya, kuncinya dirusak Taufan ya."

"HAI KAU JIWA YANG BERKABUUUUUUT!"

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Kaizo dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

Halilintar tampak berpikir. "Taufan, coba kau dobrak pintunya."

"YIIIIHAAAAAAAA~!"

"Ehh? Kok aku?" protes Taufan yang disambut oleh tatapan tajam Halilintar. Dengan terpaksa, Taufan melakukan perintah kakaknya itu.

 _BRAK_! _BRAK_!

Pintu kamar mandi itu sudah Taufan dobrak dua kali. Tapi usahanya itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Gak bisa, kak," kata Taufan.

"NENENET! NENENET! NENENENENENET!" Blaze kini tengah menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan es krim _Whalss_.

"Ice, coba kau yang dobrak." Ice tanpa protes, mengangguk lalu maju ke depan pintu.

 _BRAK_! _BRAK_! _BRAK_!

"Gak...bisa...juga...kak..."

"MOHRIN! JODOHNYA ROTIIIIIIII! AKH! GAK TAHAN NIH!"

Halilintar menghela nafasnya kasar. "Baiklah. Coba aku yang dobrak."

Ice menyingkir dari depan pintu, mempersilahkan Halilintar untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi laknat tersebut.

 _BRAK_! _BRAK_! _BRAK_! _BRAK_!

Bunyi gebrakan pintu yang lebih keras terdengar. Namun, laknat tetaplah laknat, pintu kamar mandi itu tetap tidak mau terbuka — bahkan tidak bergerak satu senti pun.

"Ck!" decak Halilintar kesal.

"AU AH, ZBL!"

"Gak bisa kebuka, bang! Gimana dong?" seru Taufan.

"Kok tanyanya ke gue?! Ini kan kamar mandi kalian!" seru Kaizo.

"PUTAR-PUTAR DI WAJAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Taufan menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal itu. "Ehehehe."

Taufan beralih ke Halilintar. "Kak Hali kan ikut taekwondo, kok gak bisa dobrak pintunya?"

"Kamu kan juga ikut judo, Fan. Kok gak bisa dobrak pintunya?" Halilintar mengembalikan kata-kata Taufan.

"BILAAASSS! UKH! MULTIVITAMIIIIIN!"

"Ice juga ikut karate, kok dia gak bisa dobrak pintunya?" tanya Taufan tak mau kalah.

Gempa tersenyum _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

"Kok...aku...jadi...ikut...ikutan...?" Ternyata Ice tidak rela namanya diikutkan dalam perdebatan mereka.

Setelah itu, terjadilah perdebatan antara mereka bertiga diselingi dengan teriakan-teriakan nista Blaze dan seruan Kaizo yang meminta dikeluarkan. Gempa hanya bisa tersenyum _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

' _Astaga, Tuhan, kenapa saudara-saudaraku gak ada yang waras?_ ' batin Gempa sambil tersenyum miris.

"Dasar payah, dasar lemah!"

"Keluarin gue dulu oy!"

"AKU DAN KAU— UKH!"

"Coba...dobrak...kalau...bisa..."

"Bilang aja kalau gak bisa!"

"Pintunya keras gobl*k!"

Gempa hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar. Percuma saja dia mencoba melerai pertengkaran saudara-saudaranya. Sewaktu ia masih SD, pernah ia mencoba sekali meleraikan Halilintar, Taufan, dan Blaze yang bertengkar. Hasilnya ia malah terpental sejauh 15 meter. Malang sekali hidupmu, nak.

"Tapi kan kakak sendiri pernah bilang kalau kakak kuat! Harusnya bisa dong dobrak pintu doang!"

"Sejak kapan coba aku pernah ngomong kayak gitu?"

"Aku...inget...kok..."

"SUKA DANCHOW!"

"Keluarin gue dulu! Jangan berantem!"

Gempa semakin pusing mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Apalagi si Blaze yang sejak tadi menyanyikan lagu iklan-iklan di TV. Dasar korban iklan.

Seandainya saja ia bisa mendobrak pintu kamar mandi lalu mengeluarkan Kaizo dari dalam supaya Blaze bisa BAB dengan selamat aman damai sentosa. Sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak mengikuti ekskur bela diri seperti saudara-saudaranya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolah dan tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahnya — Halilintar mengambil majalah _Femihna_ dari meja ruang keluarga, itu milik Gempa sebenarnya, Gempa juga mengurusi ekskur lain.

Halilintar dan Blaze mengikuti ekskur taekwondo — dan sepak bola.

Taufan dan Solar mengikuti ekskur judo — selain itu, Taufan juga mengikuti ekskur skateboard sedangkan Solar juga mengikuti ekskur jurnalistik.

Ice dan Thorn mengikuti ekskur karate — selain itu, Thorn juga mengikuti ekskur pecinta alam, Ice terlalu malas untuk mengikuti ekskur lain.

Awalnya Gempa mengikuti ekskur _boxing_ , tapi setelah 4 bulan ia berhenti. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengikuti ekskur lain selain pramuka — itu ekskur wajib bagi anggota OSIS — dan tugas OSIS yang menumpuk.

Sebentar. Sepertinya isi cerita ini mulai meleceng dari intinya. Bukannya cerita ini berbicara tentang Blaze yang harus berjuang menahan berak? Kenapa melenceng ke kehidupan sekolah Gempa? Baiklah, baiklah. Kita kembali ke inti cerita.

"Sudah, sudah! Ini kapan selesainya kalau kalian bertengkar terus?!" lerai Gempa dengan nada sedikit membentak.

 _Krik krik_.

Suasana hening. Mereka terkejut dengan bentakan Gempa.

 _Krik krik_.

"Ehem!"

Mereka kembali tersadar karena dehaman Gempa.

"Oke, jadi gimana caranya kita keluarin tukangnya dari dalam sana?" tanya Gempa serius.

"INI TEH KANTOOOOONG, TEH SARIH MURNIIIIIIIIIH~!"

"Kita sudah mencoba menggebrak pintu ini tadi, tapi gak bisa kan?"

"Coba aja sekali lagi. Tapi pakai tendangan kalian," usul Gempa.

"YANG RASANYA ENAK SEKALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~!"

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Ice mengangguk. Taufan mencoba pertama.

 _BUK_!

Gagal. Ice mencoba kedua.

 _BUK_!

Gagal lagi. Halilintar ketiga.

 _BAK_!

"Gak bisa juga ya," ucap Taufan. Ia mencoba menonjok pintu itu.

"SEMUA SUKA, AROMANYA NIKMAT~!"

Melihat perbuatan Taufan, Halilintar mendapat ide. Ia menoleh ke Gempa.

"Gempa coba kau tonjok pintunya."

"BIKIN KITA JADI SEMANGAAAAAATTT!"

Gempa terkejut. "Eh? Tapi kan kemampuanku tidak sekuat kalian."

"Coba saja dulu, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"COBA AJA DULU! AKU UDAH GAK TAAAAHHHAAAAAAAANNN!" sahut Blaze.

Gempa mengangguk. Tidak ada salahnya sih. Halilintar, Taufan, dan Ice menyingkir dari depan pintu. Kaizo yang berada di dalam menjauh dari pintu.

Gempa memasang kuda-kada. Detik selanjutnya, ia memukul ringan pintu tersebut.

 _BRAAK_! _BUK_!

Semuanya melongo — kecuali Blaze yang nangis bahagia — melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Pintu kamar mandi mereka berhasil dibuka, bahkan pintu itu sampai copot dan menabrak dinding kamar mandi di belakangnya. Pintu itu rusak parah dan hampir terbelah dua. Kaizo yang berada di dalam kamar mandi syok melihatnya.

Jelas-jelas Gempa memukulnya dengan pukulan ringan — dia benar-benar tidak berekspetasi apapun — dan semua orang — kecuali Kaizo dan Blaze — melihatnya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Hanya Blaze yang tidak peduli dengan pintu kamar mandi mereka yang rusak tersebut. Dia hanya ingin berak sekarang. Blaze berlari kecil ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyuruh Kaizo — yang masih dalam keadaan syok — untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi gerakan riangnya terhenti begitu mengingat pintu kamar mandi mereka yang sudah tewas.

"INI GIMANA CARA GUE BOKERNYA KALAU KALIAN LIATIIIIIIINNNN!"

 ** _— Keinginan Terbesar —_**

Akhirnya, setelah pintu kamar mandi mereka yang malang itu diungsikan dan digantikan dengan kain hitam milik Halilintar, Blaze bisa berak dengan aman damai sentosa dan bahagia. Saudara-saudaranya yang lain sibuk memikirkan tentang pengganti pintu kamar mandi mereka sedangkan Kaizo sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Waduh, Gempa. Lain kali, tenaga dalamnya jangan dipakai sampai merusak properti rumah ya.

.

Nah, gimana?

Maaf kalau banyak typo dan alur cerita yang gak jelas XD

Siapa yang di sini baca sambil nyanyi? Hayo, ngaku!

Ini FF pertama yang Irinaa tulis di , jadi jangan lupa review (atau saran) kalian ya! Itu akan sangat membantu Irinaa dalam mengembangkan tulisan Irinaa!

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca FF nista ini! Sampai jumpa di FF Irinaa yang selanjutnya ya!

P.S: Masih ada bonus scence di bawah lho!

"Kami pulang!" seru Thorn dan Solar bersamaan. Mereka baru saja pulang dari acara menginap di rumah teman mereka.

"So— EH?! Ini apaan?!" seru Thorn kaget ketika ia dan Solar memasuki ruang keluarga. Solar yang berada di sebelahnya juga kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Oh! Kalian sudah pulang!" Gempa dengan cekatan menghampiri mereka berdua lalu membantu membawa barang-barang mereka.

"Ini apa?" tanya Solar sambil menunjuk pintu yang hampir terbelah dua di depannya. "Pintu kamar mandi ya? Kok bisa rusak sampai kayak gini?"

Akhirnya, Taufan menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Thorn dan Solar terperangah mendengarnya.

"I-Ini perbuatan Kak Gempa?!" tanya Solar tak percaya.

Taufan mengangguk. "Harusnya kau liat aksinya tadi!"

Gempa yang baru saja kembali setelah meletakan barang bawaan Thorn dan Solar bingung. Thorn dan Solar memandanginya bergantian dengan pintu yang dirusaknya. Gempa semakin bingung.

"Ke-Kenapa sih? Oh ya, kalian mau minum? Aku siapkan es limun ya," ujar Gempa lalu berbalik menuju dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan 7 gelas es limun. Blaze yang mengambilnya pertama kali. Ia haus setelah berteriak-teriak nista tadi. Blaze segera meminumnya dengan rakus.

Semuanya mengambil minumannya masing-masing kecuali Thorn. Ia masih menatap pintu kamar mandi mereka yang sudah rusak.

"Thorn? Kenapa?" tanya Solar bingung.

Thorn tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa sih? tanya Taufan.

"Pintu ini bisa untuk ekskur pecinta alam untuk di daur ulang gak ya?"

 ** _—Fin._**


End file.
